


the way it is now

by katiesaygo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost Girl
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow,” Buffy breathes, unable to stop herself from sighing at the loss of Bo’s lips against hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way it is now

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash100 drabble tag 6 prompt: [bo/buffy - kiss](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5350506#t5350506)

“Wow,” Buffy breathes, unable to stop herself from sighing at the loss of Bo’s lips against hers.

When her eyes flicker open again, the blue glow is still fading from the succubus’ eyes.

“That was a lot less suck-y than I thought it was gonna be.”

And just like that, the serene post-makeout expression is gone from Bo’s face and, oh, God—

“No, no! Not suck-y like...sucky,” she explains frantically, “I meant like, chi suck-y!”

Buffy feels like burying her face in her hands, but then Bo lets out a laugh (her nose scrunched up all adorable-like) and Buffy buries her face in Bo’s shoulder instead.

“It certainly was less stake-y and stab-y than I expected,” Bo counters, and they stare at each other in complete silence for a second before loosing it.

**Author's Note:**

> title from When We First Kissed by Hellogoodbye


End file.
